Jealous Kitty
by Fanficrocker242
Summary: Marionette is done with Adrien. Or so she thinks. But when another guy starts to flirt with her,a certain kitty gets jealous.
1. Accidental words

This is my first fanfic. Just to let you all know,I am Fanficgamer242. I forgot my password and had to use a previous don't think I'm lying. Because I'm telling the truth.

It was Wednesday after school and Marinette was going on and on about Adrien again,wwhile Alya was listening.

Marinette:Adrien and I would make a really cute couple.

Alya:You said that already.

*Beep beep*

Alya:That's my ride. See ya Marinette!

Marinette:Bye!

As she was walking down the sidewalk,she saw Adrien sitting on a bench waiting for his see's her and calls her name.

Marinette:You called?

Adrien:Yeah. Just wanted to say hey.

Marinette:Hey. Adrien?

Adrien:Yeah?

Marinette:I need-

A white limo pulls up for Adrien. Marinette looks kind of sad,so Adrien spoke.

Adrien:Do you want a ride home?

Marinette:Sure.

That get in the limo and it pulls off. It was silent for a while.

Adrien:I need your advice.

Marinette:Sure. What do you need?

Adrien:There's this girl that I like,I see her almost everyday and I want her to like me. But no matter how hard I try,the more she rejects me.

Marinette:What's her name?

Adrien:Promise you won't laugh?

Marinette:Promise.

Adrien:Here goes. It's Ladybug

Marinette gasps.

Adrien:She's so awesome. Always saving the world.

Marinette:So how do you see her almost everyday.

Adrien:I,uh,am always there when she's fighting. Feels like I'm right by her side.

Marinaette:But you're not. I never see you there.

She quickly covers her mouth.

Adrien:(getting a bit suspicious)How would you know?

Marinette:Uh,because,I watch her and Cat Noir fight.

Adrien:What do you think about Cat Noir. He's awesome right?

Marinette:Meh.

Adrien puffs.

Adrien:Hold up. I have never seen you watch Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Marinette:I'm always there.

Adrien:All right then,let me ask you a question.

Marinette:Sure.

Adrien:What is it called when some random person turns evil?

Marinette:That's easy. Akumatized.

Adrien:Ah ha! Only Ladybug and Cat Noir knows that.

Marinette:Then how do you know that? You must be Cat Noir.

Adrien:And you must be Ladybug.

Marinette:I wish.

Adrien:And I wish you would actually tell the truth!

Marinette:I am! Why don't you tell the truth!?

Adrien:Don't scream at me!

Marinette:You don't scream at me!

Adrien:I can if I feel like it!

Marinette:And why is that?!

Adrien:Because I'm not like some people that screams lies in their own friends face.

She gives him a 'oh no you didn't' look.

Adrien:Marinette I didn't-

Marinette:Save it. I didn't think that you would be like the other guys. I thought you were different. I can't believe that I had this major crush on you and thought that we could be more than friends.

The limo pulls up to her house.

Marinette:Goodbye Adrien.

Adrien gently grabs her wrist.

Adrien:You... like me?

Marinette:Used to.

She pulls her wrist out of his hand and closed the limo door.

Adrien:What have I done?

The limo pulls off. Marinette runs straight up to her room.

Marinette's room

She runs around her room yanking down all her Adrien pictures. Then she runs to her bed and starts to cry . Tikki comes out of her bag.

Tikki:Why are you tearing down all of your Adrien posters and pictures?

Marinette:Adrien is not the guy I like anymore.

Tikki gasps

Tikki:Why not?

Marinette:He hurt my feelings.

Tikki:Why when I get my hands on him I'll really hurt him for hurting my Marinette.

Marinette:No Tikki. It's my fault for thinking that he was different from other guys.

Marinette closes her eyes to try and get some sleep.

Adrien's room

He goes to his bed and sighs. Plagg comes out of his bag.

Plagg:What's wrong Adrien.

Adrien:I hurt Marinette's feelings.

Plagg:(eating a piece of camenbert)But I thought you liked ladybug?

Adrien:I do. But for a while I kind of had a little crush on Marinette.

Plagg:Humans are so complicated.

Adrien:I have to do do two things tomorrow. Get Marinette to forgive me and to tell ladybug how I feel as soon as I see her,so that I can put all this behind me.


	2. Competiton

It was the next day and all Adrien and Marinette could do was think about each other.

Adrien's room

Adrien:I know what I'm gonna do now.

Plagg:For what?

Adrien:I'll write Marinette a poem to letting her know that I'm sorry.

Plagg:What if she doesn't accept it?

Adrien:Well,I'm not sure.

Adrien gets ready for school and heads out.

Marinette's room

Marinette:I do don't wanna go to school today.

Tikki:Marinatte,education is important. Don't let him get to your head.

Marinette:I know,but that's kind of hard because I've liked him for years.

Tikki:You're going to to school

Marinette grunts,gets ready and leaves.

School

Alya sees Marinette looking sad and runs up to her.

Alya:What's wrong?

Marinette:It's nothing.

Alya:Girl don't lie to me.

Marinette:Okay. Let's just say that after you left,me and Adrien didn't really get along as I hoped we would.

Alya:And what did you mean by didn't get along?

Marinette:When I started to walk home,Adrien called my name,and I went over to him.

Alya:Go on.

Marinette:We talked for a little bit,but then his ride came. He offered to give me a ride home and I took the offer.

Alya:So why are you mad at him?

Marinette:Can I finish?

Alya:Yeah.

Marinette:He told me that he had a crush on Ladybug and then accused me of being Ladybug. Then,he said something and because of what he said,I accused him of being Cat Noir. And we were screaming at each other until he called me a big liar. So then I told him that I had a crush on him and left.

Alya:When I find that boy. He's gonna wish he was never born.

Marinette:Alya no.

Alya:Why not?

Marinette:Because it's my fault for thinking that he was different.

Alya:That boy is lucky this time.

Marinette:Hey Alya,can I get some time alone please?

Alya:Sure.

Alya leaves her and goes over to Nino. Marinette goes to the nearest bench and burries her head in her knees. Nathaniel (Evilustrator)see's her on the bench alone decided to try comfort her.

Nathaniel:Hey Marinette.

Marinette:Hi Nathaniel.

Nathaniel:What's wrong?

Marinette:Nothing.

He scoots over closer to her and puts his arm around her.

Nathaniel:You know you can tell me anything.

Marinette:Well...ok. It happened-

She explained everything that happened.

Nathaniel:Wow. I feel so bad now.

Marinette:Don't be. I just wish I didn't have to sit so close to him all day.

Nathaniel:Well ever since Sidney transferred,there's always an empty seat on the side of me on the other side of class.

Marinette:Great. I get to sit next to the guy with amazing hair.

Nathaniel laughed . The bell rang.

Nathaniel:Wanna...walk...together...class?

Marinette loved the way that he would mess up his words around her.

Marinette:I'll love to.

When the walked in together,Marinette took the seat down next to Nathaniel. Nino saw Alya sitting alone and sat next to her. As Chloe and Sabrina walked in,Chloe noticed Adrien sitting alone,so she sat next to him.

Adrien:May I help you?

Chloe:Oh no Adri-poo.I just saw you sitting alone,so I came to comfort you.

Adrien really didn't want to sit next to Chloe,so he looked around the room and saw an empty seat next to Kim Which was also behind Marinette.

Adrien:I'm gonna sit next to Kim.

Adrien say next to Kim and Chloe became angry.

Chloe:One day,he will be mine.

Their teacher came into the class.

Teacher:Ok class,I was going to show you a video for today's class,but the projector didn't agree with me. I'll show you the video next class. But for today,just enjoy the free period.

Everyone started to communicate with each other. Marinette was posing and Nathaniel was drawing her.

Nathaniel:Done.

Marinette:It's gorgeous.

Nathaniel:But not as gorgeous as you.

Marinette blushed.

Nathaniel:You are very cute when you blush.

Marinette:Thanks.

The two of them were talking to each other and laughing. But they didn't know a certain jealous cat was behind them.

Adrien:(softly)That should be me there.

Adrien started to do something that even Cat Noir had never done. He was scraping the tabletop. Everyone was looking at him in a funny way,including Marinette and Nathaniel.

Teacher:Adrien,go outside until you calm down.

Adrien got up and went outside the class. Everyone was shocked because no one had ever seen Adrien so angry and his face was blood red

After school

A/N:I skipped a lot of parts.

A disturbance was heard on the west side of Paris.

Marinette:Tikki,spots on.

Adrien:Plagg,claws out.

A/N:I once again skipped a lot of parts.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had just saved Paris both were about to detransform. Ladybug was looking for a room and she found a little closet.

Cat Noir:Please Ladybug,stay.

Ladybug:Why?

Cat Noir grabbed her hands.

Cat Noir:Ladybug,from the first day I saw you,I instantly fell in love with you and I want you to be mine. If we knew each other's secret identity,we might know each other in our normal lives and can be together.

Ladybug:No one must know who we are,not even us.

Ladybug went into the closet and detransformed. As Cat Noir saw the purple flash,he cracked open the door only to find that it was Marinette. He quickly closed the door and ran off.

Adrien:I can't believe that Marinette is Ladybug.

Plagg:Now you know who the love of your life is.

Adrien:I know.

Plagg:Why didn't Marinette forgive you?

Adrien:I didn't try.

Plagg:Why not?

Adrien:I was too busy getting jealous of her and Nathaniel.

Plagg:Better luck next time pal.

Back in the closet

Tikki:That was too close.

Marinette:Yeah. But his voice sounded so familiar.

And they both went was thinking about Marinette really being Ladybug and Marinette was rhinking of who Cat Noir might be.


	3. Cat's out the bag

Next day

Marinette and Nathaniel were once again talking and laughing while Alya and Nino were talking. Adrien just walked into the school and everyone went quiet. He leanded against a nearby pole with his head down. Everyone felt awkward because of what happened yesterday so Marinette goes over to him.

Marinette:You alright Adrien?

Adrien:Yeah.

Marinette:Then why do you look so sad.

Adrien:I'm not sad,I'm actually happy.

Marinette:What are you happy about?

Adrien:I found out the secret of who Ladybug is.

Marinette:(gulps)Really. Who?

Adrien turns to her so they are face to face.

Adrien:It wouldn't be much out a secret if I told you,now would it princess?

He winked at her and walked off. She stood there,shocked.

(Skipped to after school while Marinette is home)

Marinette walks to her bed and lays on her back, looking at the ceiling.

Tikki:What's wrong?

Marinette:I think Adrien knows I'm Ladybug.

Tikki:(gasps)How!?

Marinette:I have no idea. And he won't tell me either. All day he's been smiling at me and calling me princess. I felt uncomfortable.

Tikki:Well you just need to find out how he knows.

Meanwhile,Cat Noir was on a secret patrol. Then,he saw Marinette's house and decided to pay his little princess a visit.

Marinette:I just hope he doesn't-

She felt her hand cover her mouth and when she looked up,it was Cat Noir.

Cat Noir:Hey there princess.

Marinette:(mumbles)Princess?

Cat Noir:You know that's what I call you. Well,at least the Ladybug you.

Marinette:What do you want?

Cat Noir:I already told you. I want you. And I gonna have you one way or another.

He pins Marinette to the bed. At first,she was struggling for a while,but he thought he got her soft spot,because she started moaning.

Cat Noir:You like that. Don't you?

Marinette:Let me go.

Cat Noir:Just two more things.

He want back down to her neck and bit her,leaving a huge hickey there.

Marinette:Oww.

Cat Noir:Sorry princess.

Then he planted his lips onto enjoyed it,becauseher handswere wrapped around his neck. Marinette realized what she was doing and pushed him off her. He landed on his feet.

Cat Noir:Good-bye princess. You're mine now anyway.

Marinette just sat there wondering what he meant by "you're mine". Cat Noir jumped from building to building until he got home. He detransformed.

Plagg:So when are you gonna tell her that you are Cat Noir.

Adrien:Soon.

Back at Marinette's house

Marinette:Why did he do that.

She looked in a mirror and saw the hickey.

Marinette:I know. But he didn't had to do that.

Tikki:Well if he knows who you are and where you live,you need to find out who he is so you can beat him to it next time.

Marinette:That's the plan.


	4. Figured out

Before I begin,one thing:

1.I do not own Miraculous

Now I'll begin.

Next day.

Marinette woke up an hour earlier than usual to try and find out how Cat Noir is.

Tikki:So how are we gonna do this?

Marinette:I have no idea. But I know I've heard his voice before. But where?

Tikki:Instead of trying to focus on his voice,try his appearance.

Marinette:Okay. He has that very curly,blonde hair. And those emerald green eyes that you could get lost in.

Tikki:Now,who does that sound like?

Marinette:Blonde hair,emerald green eyes. That sounds a lot like...

Tikki:Who?

Marinette:Adrien.

Marinette got ready for school. She wore a pink and black turtle neck to hide the hickey. She left the house and it was only 7:00am.

School

Marinette was the first person to arrive. She wasnt expecting the school to be so empty,so she just decided to work on some new designs. Adrien's limo pulls up to the school,but Marinette didn't notice. Adrien saw her there and snuck up on her.

Adrien:Boo!

Marinette:Ahhhh!

She dropped her book. Adrien picked it up and noticed a drawing of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Marinette:What is wrong with you?!

Adrien:Did I scare my princess.

Marinette:I'm not your princess. You're lucky I'm _feline_ good today.

Adrien:(chuckles)And why is that?

Marinette:Since you've found out who Ladybug is,I did the same and found out who Cat Noir is.

Adrien:Who?

Marinette:Not until you tell me who Ladybug is first.

Adrien:How about we say it at the same time.

Marinette:Sure.

Both:You.

Adrien:You're smarter than you look.

Marinette:So are you.

Adrien:So does this mean we're a thing now?

Marinette:Nope.

Adrien:Why not?

Marinette:I'm just not sure yet.

She walks off.

Adrien:I'm gonna try hard to make her one hundred percent sure.

He took out a pencil and paper and started to write something.

Half an hour later.

Adrien:Perfect.


	5. Painful yet Happy

This is my next chapter. Once again I own nothing from miraculous. Hope you enjoy and encourage others to read.

Adrien had just finished writing a song for Marinette,that he's gonna sing in front of the playing his guitar.

*Ring*

The school bell just rung and everyone was headed to class.

In class.

Teacher:Now class before we begin, has something for a special girl in here.

Chloe:You shouldn't have Adri-poo.

Adrien:This isn't for you Chloe. It's for Marinette.

Everyone gasps.

Chloe:Marinette?

Alya:Marinette?

Nathaniel:Marinette?

Marinette:Marinette? I mean,me?

Adrien:Yes Marinette. This song is for you. It says how I feel about you. It's called Stuck On You.

A/N:I didn't write this song. It's actually a song by Ross Lynch. You can go on youtube and look it up. It has a really nice beat. I changed like one or two words. But for now,just pretend that Adrien wrote it.

He starts to strum his guitar.

Stuck on you

Oooo,oooo,yeah

Okay,maybe I'm shy but usually I speak my mind

But by your side,I'm tonge-tied

Sweaty palms,I turn red,you think I have no confidence

But I do,just not with you.

Now,I'm singing all the words,I'm scared to say,yeah

So forgive me,if I'm doing this all wrong,

I'm trying my best in this song,

To tell you,what can I do I'm

Stuck on you

(He walks up to her seat)

I'm hoping,you feel what I do,cause I told,

My friends about you,I told them,

What can I do I'm

Stuck on you

And like,the night,sticks to,the moon

Girl,I'm

Stuck on you

Oooo,oooo,yeah

Look at me,perfectionist

Yeah I'm a workaholic

But on my phone,I feel at home

I don't like rules,but mame my bed

Floss to keep my teeth perfect

Yeah it's true,I got issues

So,I'm singing all the words,I'm scared to say,yeah

So forgive me,if I'm doing this all wrong,

I'm trying my best in this song,

To tell you,what can I do I'm

Stuck on you

I'm hoping,you feel what I do,cause I told,

My friends about you,I told them,

What can I do I'm

Stuck on you

And like,the night,sticks to,the moon

Girl,I'm

Stuck on you

Oooo,oooo,yeah

I'm stuck on you

*End of Song*

Evryone gets up and starts cheering. Except Chloe and Nathaniel. He gets up and runs into the hall. But no one noticed.

Alya:Shhh.

She was recording and didn't want to miss anything.

Adrien:Marinette,even after all we've been through,would you be my girlfriend.

Everyone went quiet waiting for her answer.

Marinette:Yes.

Adrien gave her a ring. It wasn't an ordinary ring. It was half ladybug pattern and half black with a lime green pawprint.

Adrien:For you m'lady.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Adrien whispered.

Adrien:You'll always be my princess.

Marinette:And you'll always be my kitty.

They were about to kiss,but then Marinette noticed Nathaniel was missing.

Marinette:Where's Nathaniel?

Kim:He was here a second ago.

Marinette:Nathaniel?!

Adrien:Nathaniel?!

Marinette:I'm gonna look for him.

Adrien:I'm coming.

Marinette:No. You stay here with everyone just in case something happens.

Adrien:Okay.

Marinette went to look for him. While she was looking,she beard crying coming from the boys bathroom. So she went inside and saw Nathaniel crying on the floor.

Marinette:Why did you run out Nathaniel?

He got up and slapped her.

Nathaniel:You ungrateful bitch.

He started to kick her.

Marinette:Stop Nathaniel,please.

Nathaniel:No. I gave heart and you stepped on it. Again!

He started to punch her in the face.

Nathaniel:You whore. Do you do this with every guy?

Marinette:Adrien!

Nathaniel:What? So now you're calling your little boyfriend on me? Pathetic.

Marinette:Adrien!

Nathaniel:Shut up!

Marinette:Adrien!

He kicked her to the wall. Back in the class,Adrien heard Marinette call his name.

Adrien:Marinette's in trouble! Follow me.

Everyone followed him,while he followed the screams.

Marinette:Adrien! Help me!

Nathaniel:Shut the hell up!

Marinette:Adrien!

Adrien:Hold on Marinette! It's coming from the boys bathroom.

Marinette:Hurry Adrien,he's hurting me!

Adrien:Nathaniel!

Adrien ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

Marinette:Adrien!

Adrien:Hold on!

Adrien kicked open the door and saw a beaten up Marinette and an angry Nathaniel.

Alya:Let me at him.

Adrien:Let me take this one.

He went to Nathaniel and lifted him up with his shirt.

Adrien:Alya,you and the girls get Marinette to safety. Guys come here.

Marinette:Don't. Hurt. Him.

Adrien:Fine.

He turns to Nathaniel.

Adrien:If I ever see you again,I'll personally kick your ass. Me and these guys.

Adrien drops him.

Adrien:Go.

Nathaniel ran out of the school.

Adrien:Let's go make sure Marinette's okay.

They all go into the teachers lounge,where Marinette was laying on the couch.

Adrien:How is she?

Alya:She took some hard punches.

Sabrina:She has a concussion,but will be okay in the next hour.

Adrien:Thanks guys.

Marinette:Is that Adrien?

Nino:Yeah.

Marinette:Can I see him?

Alya:Sure.

Everyone clears a path for Adrien and he walks forward. Alya and Nino take out their phones and starts recording.

Adrien:You okay?

Marinette:Let's just day I'm feline a little better.

Adrien:(chuckles)From now on,I'll protect you with my life princess.

Marinette:I know you will kitty.

They stare at each other for a while,then share a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered.

Alya:I just thought of a couple name. Marien!

Adrien:Marien. That's-

Marinette:Perfect.

That's the end of my story, if I should make a sequel review letting me know. Gamer,out.


End file.
